


overdue daffodils

by jok



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Dark Clexa, F/F, G!p Lexa, Gore, Murder, Read at Your Own Risk, Shapeshifter Lexa, Smut, Torture, Vampire Clarke, Violence, some srsly messed up shit later on, they're basically murdering people, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jok/pseuds/jok
Summary: Clarke stumbles upon a shifter who doesn't appear to understand how to be human.





	overdue daffodils

Clarke stared as the human she was stalking stumbled into a dark alley and really, how stupid could he be? Humans had the worst sense of self preservation, she rolled her eyes and carefully followed the intoxicated man for a few steps. So close to her prey she could smell his pumping blood, she lunged and was just about to feast when something grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her back, making her stumble and almost whimper as she watched the drunk man exit the alley on the other side and disappear into the night.

“What the hell!” she growled, pulling her arm away and turning to glare at the man who’d interrupted her.

“What the hell me? What the hell you!” The man yelled, angrily stepping into her space. Clarke grimaced and pushed him hard enough to make him stumble a few steps away.

“We’ve talked about personal space, Finn,” Clarke glared.

“You were planning on feeding from a human, we agreed not to do that anymore!” Finn yelled.

“You agreed, I didn’t. I can actually control myself,” Clarke huffed, crossing her arms. She knew this could go one of two ways; either Finn would back off, or he’d go on a rant. She much preferred the former obviously, especially if she had to stand in a dirty alley while listening to him.

“It wasn’t my fault we had to move!” Finn exclaimed, gesturing wildly. That wasn’t even the argument she was making for fucks sake. Clarke could tell from his scattered look that animal blood wasn’t quite doing it for him. She’d tried to get him to at least talk to her plug at the blood bank but he’d refused because of his pride or something equally stupid. She sighed, hoping he wouldn’t go off on a tangent.

“You murdered 18 humans, Finn. You were the sole reason we had to relocate,” Clarke rolled her eyes at the tired argument. He just couldn’t get it through his head and she was starting to get tired of reminding him. She started walking in the direction she’d seen the man go, hoping she could get rid of Finn along the way and she could finally have her dinner.

“I thought they’d captured you, you have to at least appreciate that,” Finn pleaded, following a few steps behind.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d actually thought about what you were doing and how it would affect the coven. Instead, you went fucking ham and didn’t even wait for the others. The humans you slaughtered weren’t even hunters!” Clarke exclaimed, walking a bit faster hoping the chill of the wind would cool down her heating cheeks.

“But I thought they were, Clarke! I thought they were hunters and I thought they’d captured you! They had your clothes!” Finn growled, remembering two years ago when Clarke had gone missing.

Clarke swirled around and glared at the man. “Yes but your thoughts and reality are not the same thing Finn! You killed 18 innocent humans, we were forced to cover your ass and flee the state! The hunters know it was someone in our coven and have been after our asses ever since! It’s all your fucking fault Finn, it doesn’t matter what you thought!” she screamed and took advantage of his startled state to run off in a gust of wind, leaving Finn to gape after her.

“But I did it for you…” 

~

Clarke muttered angrily as she crashed through the overgrown foliage of the dark forest she’d stumbled into an hour or so before. She wasn’t using her speed anymore, simply taking her anger out on anything that dared graze her skin while she was in this state.

“Stupid Finn...and his,” she angrily ripped off a low hanging tree branch and sent it crashing into another tree,“stupid pride. Dense, stupid head. Stupid, stupid, face.” She panted and stopped, taking a moment to catch her breath, her heart beating the tune of a hummingbird’s. Her breathing went back to normal quickly and she noticed how quiet the area she’d stumbled into was. No owls, no crickets, not even the wind rustling leaves. She’d attribute it to her own cacophony of anger but she knew her pause would’ve allowed enough time for the forest to come to life again. _Strange._

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a sound broke through the silence. A wet, squelching sound that reminded her of something she couldn’t quite remember. An internal debate began as her feet started taking her towards the sound. She was mentally screaming at herself to go home but something inside of her was compelling her to move forward. Her footsteps were light, but the soft sound of crunching dirt was unavoidable. The weird, distant sound stopped for a moment making her pause. She could feel her neck and forehead dampen with anticipation. Anticipation for what, she didn’t quite know but she did know that she hadn’t felt anything like this since before her rebirth.

The wet squelching resumed and she let out a silent sigh, continuing her careful footing. By the time she approached the enormous tree that she was sure hid the noise behind it, the protests in her head had died. She was far too curious to find out what was making that sound. She carefully took a breath, making sure her heart was even as she walked to one side of the tree and peeked around it. A field bathed in moonlight surrounded by thick trees greeted her. There was also the tangy, familiar smell of copper that didn't sit quite right with her but—

It took her a moment to realize what she was seeing. A woman crouched above a deer whose insides were spilling from it’s shredded stomach. A naked, _beautiful_ woman, whose face, torso and hands were covered in blood as she dug through the deer’s belly as if she was searching for something.

Clarke gasped and the woman’s piercing green eyes were suddenly boring into her own, making her lose her breath. There was a stilted pause, a sudden engulfing quiet so thick Clarke felt like she could suffocate in it. Not once did their eyes waver from each others, then the loud crunching of the tree bark under Clarke’s anxious hands seemed to trigger the woman into action and in a blink, a large black cat _—_ a large black _panther_ , Clarke corrected herself hysterically, crouched where the woman had once been. The deafening roar of the panther brought Clarke back to her senses making her stumble back.

Realizing she’d been spotted, Clarke took a calming breath and carefully came out of her hiding place into the field. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t fled but that compulsive feeling had taken over her body again and this time she didn’t feel much like fighting it. She held her hands up as a peace offering.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Clarke whispered, feeling something heavy in the moment. “I won’t hurt you. My name’s Clarke.”

The beast didn’t flinch, keeping it’s defensive stance as it watched her curiously. A beat passed, then it tilted its head to the side, looking for all the world like a small cub studying something new. Clarke almost let out a coo at how sweet it looked. Faster than she could anticipate, the cat was in front of her and suddenly a bloody, wet nose was pressed into her crotch making her flinch back in surprise as she let out an embarrassing squeal. She wasn’t used to being caught off guard.

“Personal space,” Clarke squeaked instinctively then cleared her throat and blushed. Her jeans were stained now, but she didn't much care at the moment. The cat had gone back to it’s defensive stance at the sudden movements. Did this cat _—person_ not understand her? For that matter, where the hell had she come from? The woods went on for miles but Clarke had explored them before and she’s sure she would’ve noticed a fucking goddess prancing around naked or a giant ass fucking cat.

Clarke thought for a second before sitting on the ground, trying to appear less threatening. At level with the panther’s head, she slowly stuck her hand out as if to pet it. The cat seemed to consider her for a while before slowly approaching and sniffing her hand. Attempting to make conversation again Clarke slowly retracted her hand and pointed towards herself.

“I’m Clarke, what about you?” she asked. The cat only tilted its head curiously again and Clarke huffed. “Can you understand me?” The cat continued to watch her silently, it’s tail slowly swaying back and forth.

“Will you please change back?” Clarke almost begged, but there was no change in the green eyes before her. “Change back,” Clarke said slower, hoping that would help her be understood. It caused a reaction, but not the one she’d hoped for. The cat padded forward and rubbed its soft furry head against her own, leaving streaks of blood on her skin before it turned around and with one final look over its shoulder, quickly disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

Clarke was left awestruck and gaping at the dismembered remains of the deer, wondering what the hell had just happened.


End file.
